The present invention relates to the laser preparation of recipient holes for graft implantation assuring minimal thermal damage to the walls of the recipient hole. This method is particularly useful in the treatment of icepick scars.
Ice pick scars, given their depth (generally a crater of 1-5 mm), typically require different methods of treatment than those used for facial depressions. The surgical technique of punch excision followed by full thickness skin grafting is the current treatment of choice for ice pick scars. However, this technique is lengthy due to the various steps involved. The scar is first punched out, and then lifted by forceps and finally cut out by use of scissors. These steps are followed by moderate hemorrhage during the first days of wound healing which sometimes compromises the viability of the grafts, their final positioning and therefore, the cosmetic results for the patient.